Operation: BOY SCOUTS
by DanMat6288
Summary: Numbuhs 1 and 2 are signed into boy scouts, and Nu. 1 isn't happy about it, when Nu. 2 is thinking it might not be that bad. They meet the camp official, Mr. Jones, who plans a campout at Camp Conastoga. Later, our heroes find out he has more
1. New Scouts

_Accessing file... file found_

_Now loading Kids Next Door mission..._

_Operation: B. O. Y. - S. C. O. U. T. S._

  
_•Boy_   
_•Operatives_   
_•Yanked_   
_•Scouting;_   
_•Crazy_   
_•Official_   
_•Uses_   
_•Troop_   
_•Seriously_

_Writing Operative: DanMat6288_

_Some names, like Conestoga and Scorpion Patrol, are based on my own Boy Scout __experiences__._

Four ten-year-olds grouped around the KND main room, looking up at their leader, in thick, black sunglasses, British-native Numbuh 1.

"Kids Next Door, I have an important announcement to make," he stated.

An American-by-birth boy, in a pilot cap, raised his hand.

"Yes, Numbuh 2?"

"Did you hear about the _Columbia_ shuttle?" Numbuh 2 asked.

Numbuh 1 stared at him and asked, "What, on Earth, are you talking about?"

An African-American girl, in a red cap, shook her head. "Don't tell us you didn't hear about the shuttle blowing up!" she cried. "Numbuh 5 saw it all over the news!"

A Japanese, happy-go-lucky, girl, titled Numbuh 3, nodded. "Me, too. Poor astronauts."

Numbuh 4, a ruff Australian blond boy, stated, "I don't doubt that it was brought down by terrorists!"

Numbuh 2 shook his head. "It couldn't be. The shuttle was to high up for _any_ missile to have reached."

"Can we just get back to the subject?" yelled Numbuh 1.

The KND, quickly, fell silent and looked up at him.

"Thank you," said Numbuh 1. "Now, I must announce to you all..." Numbuh 1 let out an exasperated sigh. "My parents signed me up for Boy Scouts to improve my character."

"You, too?"

Numbuh 1 stared at Numbuh 2, confused, so he explained what he meant: "My parents signed me up for Boy Scouts, too."

Numbuh 1 sighed in relief. "Then I'll have _someone_ I can talk to at those meetings."

"Aw, come on, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 said. "I don't think it will be that bad."

"Somehow, I'm not sure," sighed Numbuh 1.

* * *

That evening, at seven, Numbuh 1 was in uniform and at the local community center, where they held the meetings. He looked around and soon found Numbuh 2.

"There you are!" he said, going up to his agent pal. "Now, lets see about surviving through our first meeting to make it home and--"

He was interrupted, when an eagle scout approached the two. "Hello. You must be two of the new Boy Scouts," he said to them. "What's your names?"

"I'm Numbuh 1, and he's Numbuh 2," Numbuh 1 said.

"Your nicknames?"

"Well, we are the Kids Next Door, two actually," he replied. "And we're not exactly thrilled about this experience."

"Come on! Boy Scouts is fun!" the eagle scout cried.

"Well, Numbuh 1 didn't exactly join on his own will," Numbuh 2 butted in.

"Oh."

"Actually, I was thinking this might not be so bad," Numbuh 2 continued.

"Well, there are a few things you may need to know. First off, the scout motto: 'Be prepared', scout slogan: 'Do a good term daily', and the scout salute. You hold up three fingers on your right hand, and salute like that. When you want a group of scouts' attentions, you raise your hand up in the same way, without the salute," the eagle scout did all this as he spoke.

"Anyway," he continued, "you're going to have to be sorted into your patrols. What are your names? And I mean _real_ names."

"Well, Numbuh 1 is Nigel Uno, and I'm Hoagie Gilligan. Jr., that is."

The eagle scout took out a slip of paper, and said, "Let's see, you were put in... Scorpion Patrol."

With that, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 walked over to the pointed out table to begin their first meeting.


	2. Camp Official

"A scout is trustworthy, loyal, helpful, courteous..."

The eagle scout interrupted Numbuh 2. "You forgot 'friendly'."

Numbuh 2 sighed, moaning, "I'll never get that right."

"Sure, you will," the eagle scout assured him.

At that moment, the three noticed that the scouts were grouping up. They went up with their patrols and held up the signs. A man, in a dark-green uniform, stepped up to speak. At this moment, everyone had their signs back down, and the man began, "Hello, everyone. For those who are new here, I'm Mr. Jones, the camp official. I'd like to announce that, since we have new scouts, I figured we could prepare for a campout at Camp Conestoga."

An excited murmur fell across the old Boy Scouts, but the new ones just looked a little curious.

"You may go back to your lessons," Mr. Jones announced.

* * *

Numbuhs 3, 4, and 5 were sitting around the tree house main room, when Numbuhs 1 and 2 enter.

"Well, look who's back," said Numbuh 5. "How was the meeting?"

Numbuh 1 shrugged, and muttered, "Ok, I guess."

"They said something about a campout at Camp Conestoga," Numbuh 2 said.

"I'll look it up," Numbuh 5 said quickly, beginning to type at the tree house computer. She read the results: "Camp Conestoga is a campsite, usually, used by Boy Scouts for the earning of merit badges on outdoor activities." She, then, stopped reading. "Numbuh 5 would say that's all we need to know." 

"Well, that, actually, sound, kinda, fun," stated Numbuh 2.

"We'll just see what we think about it, on our next couple of meetings, when the others will be 'preparing' us for it.

* * *

The next week, Numbuhs 1 and 2 sat at another meeting, when Numbuh 2, quickly, sat up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" he cried.

"Down the hall to the right," a Boy Scout informed him.

Numbuh 2 raced off.

* * *

Upon returning, he walked past a door and stopped, hearing the familiar voice of the camp official, Mr. Jones.

Mr. Jones let out a low cackle. "Those foolish Boy Scouts," he said. "I have waited years for this moment. Little do those boys realize, that, as soon as everything is complete, at the campout, I will be able to, dare I say it, rule the childhood population!"

With a worried look on his face, Numbuh 2 ran back to the meeting, to report his finding to Numbuh 1.

* * *

Numbuhs 3, 4, and 5 ran into the main room of the tree house, after hearing the alarm, and seated themselves to watch Numbuh 1, at his podium.

"Good evening, friends," Numbuh 1 began.

"How was boy scouts?" Numbuh 3 interrupted.

"It was fine," Numbuh 1 murmured through clenched teeth. "Now please let me finish."

"Oh, sorry."

"Now, anyway, Numbuh 2 has come by a hideous plot concerning our troop. Numbuh 2?"

Numbuh 2 stood up and began to speak. "Well, I was coming back from the bathroom when I heard our camp official, Mr. Jones, saying something about foolish boy scouts, waiting years for something, and ruling the childhood population!"

A murmur flooded across the three other KND. This sounded serious.

With that, Numbuh 1 spoke up, again, saying, "I plan for Numbuh 2 and I to go on this little 'outing' and find out anything we can. You will have to remain in the main room, where you will receive reports, every once and a while. If something happens that will require you to help us, by all means, do so."

Numbuh 5 gave him a thumbs- up. "You got it, Numbuh 1," she said.

Numbuhs 3 and 4 murmured in agreement.

Numbuh 1 smiled and replied, "Very well, then. Kids Next Door, dismissed."


	3. Two campers and a worried operative

That weekend, the Boy Scout troop pulled up at Camp Conestoga and began to set up. The troop supplied tents for scouts to sleep in, but they were allowed to bring their own. Numbuhs 1 and 2 took advantage of this and brought a tent of their own, built with a parascope with night vision, a two-way radio system, a listening system for spying, and anything else a KND operative might need in case of an emergency.

That night, Numbuh 2 peeked through the parascope, looking around the campsite. "See anything?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Nothing much, really," 'the Doofus' replied. "I see some scouts preparing for bed, some more putting out the fire, and there's the cleanup group cleaning up the last of the dishes from our supper... Maybe it was just my imagination."

"You can't be too careful, Numbuh 2," 'the Leader' stated.

Numbuh 2 yawned, and said, "Can we go to sleep now?"

Numbuh 1 sighed. "Very well," he said.

* * *

Back at KND HQ, Numbuh 5 paced back and fourth. She wasn't about to go to sleep.

Numbuh 3 walked by and noticed this. "What's wrong?" she asked.

'The Quiet One' sighed. "Numbuh 5's worried about Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2," she said.

"What do you mean," 'the Flirt' asked.

"What if something bad happens on their mission?"

"Like what?"

"Like they get caught and this Jones character does something bad to them."

"Wouldn't they have called?"

"You never know, Numbuh 3. They might not be able to reach their radio."

Numbuh 3 giggled, and said, "Oh, stop worrying, Numbuh 5!"

Numbuh 5 sighed, "Easier said than done," she said.

_DanMat6288: Hi, everyone!_

_Numbuh 1: Since when did you start writing these?_

_DanMat6299: I saw other author's doing them, and I thought it looked like fun! You know, Larry asked me that very same question in "File Share Chaos"!_

_Numbuh 2: Why didn't you put one in the beginning?_

_DanMat6299: The beginning? Oops!_

_Numbuh 1: [sigh] Authors._

_Numbuh 2: Please review._


	4. Mr Jones's Plot

_DanMat6288: Hello, and welcome back to Operation: B. O. Y. - S. C. O. U. T. S. (__Boy Operatives Yanked Scouting; Crazy Official Uses Troop Seriously)!_

_Numbuh 1: It's about time you continued this fic!_

_DanMat6388: Hey! I have a very busy computer schedule!_

_Numbuh 2: DanMat6388?_

_DanMat6288: Oops. Typo._

_Numbuh 1: Are you going to continue, or not? It seems like _months_ since the last chapter!_

_DanMat6288: You're really eager to crack down on that guy, aren't you._

_Numbuh 1: We have to stop him._

_DanMat6288: Fine. I do not own anything in my fics, besides Audrey Sternwell, and she isn't even in this show! (She's in _Time Squad_)_

It was dark, peaceful, and quiet throughout the troop campsite, that night. Suddenly, there was a scurrying sound outside. Numbuh 1 opened his eyes and saw a shadow form outside the tent, then, quickly vanish. He turned to his tent/teammate and shook him awake. "Numbuh 2... Numbuh 2..."

Numbuh 2 yawned, stretched, and asked, "Is it morning already? What's for breakfast?"

"We're on a mission. Remember?"

At this point, the 'Doofus' was fully at his senses. "Oh."

* * *

Apart from the moonlight, it was pretty dark outside. A dark figure darted along the trees, at the edge of the forest, near the camp. Numbuhs 1 and 2 (still clad in their pajamas, but it's not like we haven't seen those before) sneaked along behind, careful that he didn't see them. No doubt, this was Mr. Jones.

_What is Mr. Jones up to?_ Numbuh 1 wondered. _What sort of hideous plot does he have to rule the kid population?_

There was only one way to figure that out. And, that was exactly what they were doing: following him.

Mr. Jones (unwittingly, of course) led the two to a small clearing, a yard or so from the campsite. Inside it, were many objects the two operatives remembered, constructed together in some odd tower.

"Numbuh 1," whispered Numbuh 2, "aren't those the camp projects?"

His friend nodded. "The radio design project and the display stand design projects. What would he be doing with those?" His eyes grew wide. "Of course!"

Numbuh 1's suspicions were confirmed, when Mr. Jones, convinced he was alone, blabbed out his plan, with a cackle. "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh... combining the radios those stupid Boy Scouts made, and putting my creation as high as possible, with the wooden stands, I now have a method of sending out a hypnotizing wavelength to every kid in the state! And, with their work, making an even bigger, stronger radio creation, I'll be able to send my wavelength to _every kid in IN THE WORLD_!!!"

"Man," Numbuh 2 muttered. "This guy is _nuts_."

"They usually are," Numbuh 1 reminded him.

Mr. Jones connected a small computer console to the radio creation, then slipped a CD-ROM into it. Silence.

"'4 percent'..." he read aloud on the screen. A few more moments of silence. Apparently, nothing was happening. "COME ON! LOAD, ALREADY!"

Numbuhs 1 and 2 snuck around to a hiding place closer to the tower. Numbuh 1 turned to his friend and said, with a whisper, "Numbuh 2, we have to disconnect that kid-mind control device. The fate of every kid in the world depends on it."

Numbuh 2 nodded. The two leaned over and started searching for wires. When they'd find one, they'd disconnect it.

Unfortunately, they got caught. "Ah-ha!" Mr. Jones cried. The two boys gasped.

* * *

In moments, the evil grownup had the two Kids Next Door tied up.

"Heh, heh. It pays to know your knots," he chuckled.

"Enough funny business," Numbuh 1 snapped. "We know all about your plans to use a hypnotism program and all the Boy Scout projects to brainwash all the kids of the world, taking them over!"

"Clever little scout," he said. "But, since you're all tied up, at the moment, there's no way you can stop me!

Mr. Jones cackled evilly.

_Don't you just love cliffhangers?_

_Numbuh 1: [rolls eyes] Um... NO!_

_Rufus: [shakes his head in agreement with Nu. 1] Review._

_Listen to the naked mole-rap!_


End file.
